The night before
by Eliza-angel
Summary: It has been a while, but finally I have the prequel to my story 'sweet dreams' ready for you :) hope you like it. ... "There is no need to kill the cake." Derek said softly causing her to look into his eyes and smile. ...


Disclaimer: I own nothing... sad but true

Prequel of the story 'Sweet dreams', can be read alone. But if you like this one you can read the story, just saying :)

Beta-ed by the lovely finlaure, thanks again!

Pairing: Derek /Penelope

Rated: M

* * *

**The night before**

_The phone rang once, before the quirky blond picked up._

"_Mere mortal speak now, or stay silent for the rest of your days." She was typing away while waiting for an answer._

"_Goddess mine, this mere mortal just calls to let you know that he'll pick you up from home around seven."_

_Stopping the typing, a radiating smile lit up her face. "Oh hero of mine, this goddess is happy to hear that you are on the way back, I was afraid we have to rain check." _

"_Not if I can help it! Thanks to a certain Baby girl and her power of knowledge, we could finish up earlier than thought." _

"_This Baby girl must be a goddess as well." _

"_Oh, she is." The agent said chuckling. _

"_See you later baby girl."_

"_Bye, D." _

* * *

It felt like the phone call had been years ago instead of hours. Now, standing between the wooden texture of the front door, and his firm chest, he kept hidden underneath the leather jacket and the gray long sleeve shirt, she was ready to faint.

The coolness of the wood and the radiating heat of the body in front of her made her dizzy in a way she could not explain. Her heartbeat however grazed the border of 'unhealthy'.

How on earth could one evening change the outlook of their future so drastically?

Truth to be told she was still confused and shocked and still very afraid of how this evening could or would continue, and thereby inevitable also their future.

His palms were resting on each side of her head, while his face was barely an inch away from hers.

The kind brown eyes were reflecting something she hadn't seen in them yet, something that did send a jolt of heat right to the area south of her stomach.

His lips, his kissable lips were so close all she had to do was to lean forward and seal the deal, but did she really want that?

* * *

Flashback:

The evening started like any given movie-night.

Like promised, Derek had unlocked her door at seven, letting himself in.

"I'm here Baby girl."

"Be right there cup cake," his favorite voice muffled through the bathroom door.

Smiling he shook his head.

Out of experience he had known his Baby girl still would be busy in the bathroom, adding the last touches to her styling.

Not that she needed that, in his opinion anyway. But he didn't mind either, it was always worth the wait and when she opened the door only a few moments later, stepping out of the bathroom he couldn't help but agree to the comment Reid had uttered sometime the previous week about 'men being easily visual stimulated'.

Definitively worth the wait.

Penelope wore a rather tame dress, at least when it came to the color of it, which was black, but certainly not when it came to the revealing cleavage area. This dress hugged all her tempting curves.

His visually stimulated self knew exactly what he would dream about in his cold and lonely bed tonight.

Smiling, Derek noticed the pink pumps fitted perfectly with the colorful cardigan she wore over the dress and the pink-rimmed glasses she had picked for the night.

His Baby girl wouldn't be his baby girl without color.

He needed her vivid colors just as much as she needed them.

Derek could not help but see them as a vivid reflection of her big, loving heart and her fragile and yet so strong soul.

She had everything he looked for in a woman and so much more.

Watching her step completely into the room, he thanked god for his self-control.

And they always told him he had to work on that. If they only knew that he had to use up a great amount of mentioned control to not ravish his baby girl they certainly would leave his temper alone.

_Stop staring, start talking._

"Hellllo gorgeous! You are quite the sight for tired eyes."

Penelope could only agree.

There he stood, in the middle of her living room. A sight she always enjoyed. More so when they had planned a night out, it usually meant he would wear his favorite black jeans, which were her favorites as well. Usually he chose a muscle hugging shirt and his, well and her, beloved leather jacket. That man was the package she looked for in a man and so much more.

He wasn't only candy for the eyes, but also candy for her soul. He never failed to make her feel better with simple gestures or a few simple words.

His voice grounded her, kept her calm when needed and let her blood boil from its sexiness when he teased her. There was even this low sexy bedroom tone that let her blush.

Thank god he tended to talk like that on the phone and not right in front of her.

A brilliant smile appeared on her features. "I aim to please. But I have to say, you in that leather jacket, let this goddess's blood pressure sky-rocket as well."

"Silly girl." He watched her grab her bag and jacket while he opened the door again.

She just smiled and stepped out of her apartment.

Once in the car and on the way Derek spoke up. "What movie do you want to watch?"

P looked at him. "Actually Hot stuff, I was so busy with the searches you all had me running, I forgot to check what they are playing tonight."

Pulling up at the usual parking area he parked his car when they went out, he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Well then, we pick one as we go."

"Sounds like a plan."

Oh boy, none of them thought that this would turn out to be the worst plan ever.

Having no idea what the movie was about they ended up in a drama/romance flick.

A flick that hit home way to close for both of their tastes.

_It had been a movie about best friends, deeply in love with each other, each unaware of the other ones feelings. _

_Always thinking it was a one-sided thing. Therefore not telling the other one, because of the possible destruction of their friendship._

_Of course after an unplanned confession and lots of misunderstandings, the characters drifted apart only to get together about five minutes before the movie ended. And that of course with the most romantic proposal of cinema history._

If Derek hadn't been so distracted by trying to suppress the unwanted reaction of his body, caused by the warm body snuggled up against his side, he probably had noticed right away that the blond tensed up a little more as the film continued.

It took him 'till the big fight seen with the accidental confession, to notice that the normally relaxed, figure of his favorite girl was barely touching his side.

It almost looked like she was about to jump and run. Derek couldn't help but glance ever so often toward her face.

By the time the movie was almost over, or so he figured, since the main character was kneeling in front of his crying best friend with a massive diamond ring in his hand, Penelope's bottom lip was swollen. As far as he had noticed she had kept on biting on the full, kissable lip, pretty much since the big onscreen fight.

_Could it be? If so, some profiler he was._

Relief ran through her body as soon as the lights were switched back on, illuminating the rows filled with moviegoers like them.

Laughs and chatting filled the air around them, giving P time to breathe again.

Staring at the screen ahead, the quirky blond inwardly shook her head.

Penelope never thought this moment would happen, but for once she was happy about the ending credits. Another five minutes and she would have left her best friend alone.

Still, she needed some space, a few minutes of alone time to clear her head and carefully lock away the feelings which threatened to overtake her heart that moment.

Normally she had some kind of handle on them, tonight though they reappeared full force, caused by a movie. Out of all things, a movie.

Okay if she was honest one lingering hug was enough to get her right into the same place. Trapped between her feelings, longings and the awareness that exactly that what they just had witnessed on screen was impossible to experience , at least with the very man she wanted to experience it with.

Finally she got to her feet and turned toward Derek.

Bad move. Those warm eyes accompanied by the soft smile begged her to move closer to kiss the man senseless.

"You're okay Baby doll? You look a little on edge."

"Um," turning again she bent down and grabbed her bag and her cardigan from the seat beside her.

"Um, yeah I'm," looking at his face again she watched him raise his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

A nervous smile came to life on her features, "I'm just going, um..." Taking a deep breath she finished the sentence in one fast go. "I'll meet you in the lobby, I need to use the restroom."

With that, the blond turned and ran amazingly fast, considering her heels, out of the room.

His eyebrows were still raised when he followed her out of the screening room.

About fifteen minutes later a way more calm Penelope came to a halt next to him.

"Sorry Cup cake, the line was huge." And the first time in history she was happy about the fact that there always seemed to be a waiting line in front of a women restroom.

"No problem doll face. What is it going to be? Italian, Chinese or something else?"

His expression was expecting.

"Actually Hot stuff, I thought we could call it a night. It's late and we both haven't had a lot of sleep lately."

With his hand on the small of her back, he guided her to the outside of the building.

"Not a chance, we're spending the evening together. Lately we don't often get a chance to unwind together."

He had a point there, the last four Friday-night-outings were rudely disturbed by a serial-killer.

As long as they would avoid the topic of the movie it would be fun, like it always was.

With a smile on her lips the curly blond spoke up.

"Italian."

The food was fantastic, so was the company. Over the course of the main dish, P was back to be her old self. They talked about Henry and Jack and the BBQ they were planning for the first weekend of May. He told her about his sisters and his Mom and the fact that they wanted to meet her personally and not just the short conversations over the phone they had with her while he was home.

All in all they managed to talk about everything but the movie.

Though that changed when the waiter brought them fresh drinks and cleared the table for their dessert.

"I think that movie was unrealistic." His eyes were on her face, watching her tense a little.

"No, I think it was pretty realistic." Penelope's voice sounded almost normal, she was proud of herself.

Derek watched her take a sip of her cocktail before he answered.

"Come on Baby Girl, I honestly think a friendship that is real, deep and honest should not be affected."

He took a sip of his beer and watched Penelope uneasy shift in her seat.

Avoiding looking at him by taking her glass into her hand again, she spoke up. "Honestly D, I think no matter how real a friendship is it will turn awkward."

"How so?"

With a sigh she looked up straight into his eyes, surprised how serious he looked. A warm smile grazed his lips and not a teasing glint was visible. He honestly wanted to talk about it.

_Why on earth did he feel the urge to talk about a topic she so desperately wanted to avoid?_

The waiter came with the dessert, giving her some time to formulate an answer.

"Well, for starters every little situation which could lead to some sort of body contacted would be avoided. So if you hugged before or snuggled during a movie or whatever, no matter how innocent the touches were meant, they would stop."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Please." She looked at him a little unbelieving.

"We are all grownups, so I would talk with the woman, making sure we are on the same page and not act differently."

"Come on Hot Stuff, be realistic."

"I am." Taking a sip of his beer he looked her straight into her eyes.

"Okay, let's say, purely hypothetical, if I told you here and now that I'm madly, deeply, not-able-to-think-about-something-else, rather-die-than-spend-another-minute-without-you-by-my-side, in love with you, would you act differently toward me? Would you stop calling me when you need a friend, would you stop your hugs, would you stop going out with me, stop the movie nights, stop our flirting?"

"D, be serious, like that would ever happen! But of course, once over the shock nothing would change."

A dashing smirk became visible.

"See, unrealistic."

"Uh uh, I still think the movie was realistic, at least when it came to her first reaction."

"So when I would tell you that I love you, be in love with you and you would feel the same you would still say it wasn't so, why?"

Fork in hand she attacked the cheesecake on the plate in front of her. "Hot Stuff, why the sudden urge to talk about that topic."

"It's not a sudden urge, we always talk about the movies we watch."

That was true.

"Come on doll face, why would you tell me that you didn't love me?"

"Because for women it's easier to lock the feelings in a little box instead of making the plunge, especially when the fear of losing is involved. You see a woman in love with her best friend would not only lose her man, when it wouldn't work but also her best friend, the rock she can rely on. That idea is worse than losing 'only' your man. Especially for someone who would end up completely alone."

Once more, with the fork in her hand she attacked the cheesecake and chewed a little listless on the delicious treat, she somehow couldn't be happy about the delicious dessert right that moment.

They definitively pick the wrong movie tonight.

"There is no need to kill the cake." Derek said softly causing her to look into his eyes and smile.

Before the cheesecake could end up completely in an indefinable heap of yellow mush he changed the topic.

About an hour later they slowly walked back toward his car. After the little movie-discussion the topic soon landed on Reid's secret girlfriend, thereby giving her time to calm down again.

But before the night ended, he would tell her that there was nothing hypothetical about the way he felt.

And after the edginess and nervousness coming from her in waves he was sure she felt the same.

Now he only had to proof her that they were perfect together. They already are.

Fate was with him. Due to an accident the road they had to use was blocked, giving them no choice but to wait in line till the street was cleared.

"You know hot Momma, I think we would be great together, I mean we are already." He watched her turn her head toward him.

"That is completely different Derek. We're friends and not lovers."

He had to smile. "How often do you think people who meet us think we are? Look at us gorgeous, look at the way we behave when we are together. Ever wondered why Lynch was so jealous?"

"Why the sudden urge to talk about 'us'. That stupid movie is just that a movie. I've never before seen you compare a movie with us." If she hadn't been trapped in a slowly moving vehicle she would have stormed off to clear her mind. That was too much to take tonight. Her heart was beating like hell and the carefully closed box was now open again, with all the feeling spread out in her heart and soul.

"True, but this movie gives me the chance to get to the subject."

"Why Derek?"

Penelope hadn't noticed that they had arrived at her home.

"Let's get inside P, this is something I don't want to talk about in a car."

Reluctantly she nodded and opened the door, for once not waiting for Derek. Normally he would insist to be all gentlemanly like, but tonight that sentiment was something she couldn't handle.

A few moments later Penelope unlocked her door and stepped into her colorful household, placing her purse and jacket onto the armchair, while D closed the door behind them.

Not looking into his eye the blond repeated the question of 'why', while stepping back toward the door to put the key on the small table next to it.

Too late she realized that turning her back toward him might have been the wrong choice.

The radiating warmth of his body caressed her back as he step closer.

The analyst turned around to face him, while she tried to move away but found herself stopped by the door against her back.

"Because," she watched him with big eyes lift first his one arm then the other one, shortly before she felt the wood behind her back ever so slightly vibrate when his hands came into contact with the surface.

As an uncontrolled nervous gesture she licked her lips and stared into his eyes waiting for him to continue.

"The mentioned hypothetical feeling I have for you, are anything but hypothetical and I think I'm not the only one in this room with feelings for the other."

"D." Her voice was barely audible.

"Before you say something, let me tell you one thing Baby Girl. We are already living a relationship, only thing missing, is the physical part, showing the rest of the world what a lucky guy I am and of course the grand babies for my Mom."

He watched her eyes grow huge.

"Never before you were afraid to trust me, trust me with 'us' as well" He leaned in, bringing his body and face closer to hers.

"Say stop and I will, for tonight. But be sure of one thing Baby Girl, from now on we are starting toward the whole goddamn picket fence theme, with marriage, babies, everything."

* * *

The analyst swallowed hard and let her eyes travel from his eyes to his lips.

Should she curse the movie or write the creators a thank you letter, she had no idea. If she was honest with herself he was right, they were heading toward the destination anyhow, and at least everybody else seemed to think so.

"Yes beautiful, this movie just sped up the process and I can't say I mind." His teasing smile appeared on his lip while Penelope's eyebrows shot upwards in a questioning manner.

"I usually know what goes on in that gorgeous head of yours comes with knowing you very well and, I admit, with the work field."

Not moving an inch away from her, Derek continued in a calm voice.

"If you want to take it slow we will, I romance you like you deserve, as long as we are in it together and" his voice changed toward the teasing end of the spectrum, "I get a goodnight kiss!"

With a soft smile on her lips Penelope managed to move her limbs again, carefully she placed her forearms on his shoulders, speaking up.

"Hot Stuff, we both know, once I start with delicious chocolate I simply won't be able to stop and you..." She paused, pushing her front against his, guiding him backwards further into the room.

"You are 'chocolate extraordinaire', one bite and I won't be able to stop, I'll be doomed to do anything to keep the taste."

Before he could lower his lips to hers, Penelope stepped out of his embrace in one swift movement, leaving him surprised and speechless for a fraction of a second.

Three steps toward the kitchen area were all she managed, before she was stopped by a strong arm around her waist.

A blink of an eye later she was again pressed against his front. How he had managed to turn her around without her realizing it was beyond her, but when his lips touched hers it really didn't matter.

Nothing really did. The only thing of importance was the feeling he created with a simple kiss. As soon as the tender skin of their lips touched she felt complete. Everything suddenly made sense, every little piece that had been missing was now where it was supposed to be.

When his tongue gently traced her bottom lip, begging for entrance she wasn't able to stand anymore. Her knees turned to jello and gave in, causing her to sag against his front. Luckily he was more than capable and willing to hold her close, forever.

The moan that left their mouths in unison when the tips of their tongue met for the first time let his blood rush toward areas further down.

She was right, there was no way they could stop now.

His hands, once resting at each side of her neck slowly wandered down over her shoulders, taking the cardigan downward while passing.

The piece of clothing fell to the ground with a soft, barely audible thud. His hands, one at her side, one on her butt holding on to her body with a force like he was afraid she would step away.

Not a chance. P was just as desperate as Derek was.

While tumbling backward in the general direction of her bedroom, the tips of their tongues teased each other, discovering the taste of the other.

Never of the idle kind, P pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders. Derek helped her by dropping his arms to his side while never stopping the kiss. As soon as the leather hit the floor with a loud thud, compared to the cardigan, his hands already were back on her body, roaming over the curves he had longed to touch for a very long time.

Her body was on fire and while a minute ago she still had doubts, they had vanished by now.

The love and desire he showed with every touch and every kiss was plain to notice.

Eventually air became a necessity. They broke the kiss but that didn't mean he stopped the attack with his lips. On the contrary. The skin of her neck became the next target. Kissing. Licking. Nibbling. Sucking.

He hit his elbow on the wall but didn't care. All he did was changing the direction slightly to make sure they would step through the arched doorway with no further 'hits into the wall'. All the while his teeth grazed her earlobe.

Penelope's hands were successful in unbuckling the belt and pulling the shirt out of his pants.

The back of her knee came in contact with her bed but before she could lose her balance and fall onto the soft mattress, Derek managed to turn them around in one swift movement.

He landed on the mattress with her sprawled on top of him.

Her pink pumps fell to the floor with two plops.

Out of reflex she braced herself with her hands next to his head. Looking straight into his eyes, she pushed herself a little upward.

"Eager much, Hot stuff?" His eyes wandered from hers down to the brilliant smile, before landing on the amazing cleavage area, even more prominent the way she held herself in the slightly hovering position.

A growl left his lips just when he was able to peel his eyes away from the sight she offered him.

With one swift movement their roles were reversed. The blond was trapped between the soft mattress and the very well toned chest.

The surprised squeal that was about to leave her lips was swallowed by his teasing ones. His hands wandered to the hem of her dress pushing the black fabric up her body, out of his way.

Only when the dress was high enough he broke the kiss, his eyes seeking hers.

Derek couldn't help but smile at the longing he could see reflected in them.

"Doll face, if after more than seven years of pent up longing to make you scream, this seems eager to you, then hell yes. I'm eager to make you scream my name, over and over again."

Before Penelope had a chance to reply his lips were on hers again, while his hand traced the waistband of her panties eventually slipping in working its way to the hot pulsating center.

As soon as his fingertips found their goal her task at hand was forgotten. Her hands once busy with unbuttoning his jeans, held onto the sheet beneath her shaking body.

Up until now she had been with the wrong men. Derek had barely touched her and she was already close to the edge.

Maybe it had something to do with the mentioned pent up longing she felt just as deeply as he did. Maybe it was because she could just let go, let herself feel without being shy of her body.

There was the profound trust toward him that let her be herself in any situation.

He was driving her insane.

Breaking the kiss due to the lack of oxygen he kissed the skin of her neck downwards while he tried to get her panties off. Eventually he succeeded.

The moan that was about to leave her lips turned into a sound of annoyance, which soon turned into a surprised scream as the sensation of his mouth on her most intimate area caused her to fly into oblivion.

This was only the beginning of a night full of love.

Early in the morning, after the last round of love-making she snuggled into his embrace and was the first time in long time content, happy loved and deeply satisfied.

Fin.

* * *

I hope you liked it... let me know :)


End file.
